Once Upon A Summer Night In A Carnival's Entrance Parade
by AoifeMarie
Summary: "I fell in love once upon a summer night in a carnival's entrance parade..." Lucy Heartfilia has always been a caged child until one fateful encounter with a pink-haired boy with freedom in his eyes. One-shot. Slight AU. NaLu. Bonus Prompt: Carnival, NaLu Week 2014.


**A/N: **

**This is a NaLu-centered story.**

**This is the first story I published online and I'm really nervous. Teehee~ Anyway, English isn't my first language so if anything is amiss, PM me. Well, R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters mentioned in this piece; Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

I fell in love once upon a summer night in a carnival's entrance parade. I was so young when it first happened. It wasn't magical, nor was it special. It was... normal. But, it changed my life. I fell in love under the starry night sky, in the midst of the caravan doing their usual annual parade. Music filled my ears every time I remember the smiles and the booths and the dancing people standing on their respective floats. It was such a memory, one that I can never forget. Who can ever forget about how the carnival bring Acalypha to life, anyway?

I was seven years old when I first snuck out of the manor. Being the heiress of the Heartfilia Konzern, I was a caged bird-at least when my mama passed away. My father was a cold man, caging himself inside his study. I was imprisoned behind the walls of the manor, treated as a valuable asset of my father's business. He wasn't like that before and I wasn't always a rebellious child. In fact, I strived to have my father turn back and look at me but I guess, all my efforts are bound to go to waste. He took the fall the hardest, after all. I cannot solely blame him with his failure of raising me. I was such a good child until... one day. Everything started earlier that day when I took my monthly stroll with Mrs. Spetto, an elderly servant who readily took care of me, in the streets of Acalypha, the town I was born in. I heard the townspeople talk about a carnival coming to town. I honestly didn't know about it and I am too sheltered to ask Mrs. Spetto about it. Full of curiosity, I hurried home just to find a book about carnivals and... There, everything started.

To say that I was determined to go out and see the carnival was an understatement. Rather, I've never been as desperate as to lie and sneak out of the manor. With hope and luck tucked in my sleeves, I sneakily passed the servants' quarters and onto the yard. As affluent as we were, it took me a long time to reach the gates. My heart was clearly hammering against my chest. If I was found that time, I'll never go out ever again until my father decides to marry me off. I swallowed a huge lump of air and clenched my teeth. I tiptoed towards the hole in the wall which I found months ago while having my usual afternoon tea and hoped that it will lead me nearer towards the village. Carefully without a sound, I crawled into the said hole and out I went from the manor's vicinity.

The real challenge began when I started to run towards the Centro. If I miss the parade, it would really defeat the purpose of my escape. I wasn't born athletic and my legs were burning. Some of the twigs slashed tiny holes in my dress but does it matter? I was going to see the carnival in all its glory. Forget about the expensive night gown; I'm going to see the carnival. I felt the cold night air blow against my face as the anticipation built up. My lungs were killing me and I knew that I would have collapsed any minute by then... until I saw the lights of the town. With adrenaline pulsing in my veins and a grin plastered on my face, I spent the largest percentage of my energy and ran.

To say that the town at night is beautiful is an understatement. In fact, it was breath-taking. As a child who lived off of books to learn, I never expected for children, even younger than I was, infest the streets. People of every age walked on the streets, greeting and smiling at each other. Why did my father deprive me of this beauty? It looked like it was out of a storybook! I looked around as my mind was filled with wonders. There were booths and stalls and music. There were musicians everywhere. It was different from the usual paid workers inside the manor... they all looked happy. I clutched at my skirts as I continued to walk past a big tent. The carnival! I can feel excitement fill my whole being. Judging its silence, the performers were yet to pass and do their parade. I ran towards the foot of the bridge and stood as straight as a twig. They will surely pass the bridge just like any other merchants who come to trade in Acalypha. I unconsciously held my breath as I waited for the sign of the parade. With crossed fingers, I closed my eyes... and a single whistle made the crowd erupt in applause. The carnival... The carnival is here!

When I actually saw the coming lines of floats, I forgot to breathe for a second. I've never been so disappointed in myself before. It was far from my imagination. The performers are different and the music was livelier. Everything was more perfect than what my young mind processed. The lights were almost blinding as well as their smiles. The tricks were astonishing and I could never put it in words. I was taken by the previews and I swear, I couldn't even breathe. It was perfect beyond expectation... until my vision was filled with flames.

I gasped as the first blow of flames was done. Fire dancers graced the float and my mouth hanged opened in awe. The fire... looked like they were dancing and playing with each other. They looked pixies who were beautiful, wild... and free. The fire master billowed tongues of flames with his torch and I gasped once again. I can feel emotions surging until he handed the torch to a kid of my age. Wait-a kid of my age. My eyes got wide as he placed the lit torch near his mouth and actually breathed fire. I heard people clap their hands but I was frozen in my place. Did he just do what he did seconds ago? Clad with a red shirt, scale-patterned scarf and an unusual pink color for his hair, he stood majestically and grinned showing off his canines. I felt warm all and felt strange surges of emotions. He... He almost looked like a dragon. It was exhilarating. It was a simple act of entertainment and it was kind of expected of the carnival but his eyes, they were different. They were of different colors reflected by the lights shining with pride and freedom and something else. He looked around the crowd, searching for something or... someone. Then, with a disappointed look, he jumped off the float. I almost screamed, worried that he will get injured but he surprisingly landed flawlessly. I felt myself grow warmer and my eyes even trailed his pink locks... until he disappeared into the crowd. I mentally scolded myself for spacing out when I noticed the manor guards slip in and out of the crowds. I felt panic bubble out of me and held my skirts up. It was time to go home. With one final look and smile, I turned heel and started run back home. But... I will surely come back to see the boy with freedom in his eyes again.

I didn't see the boy the next night, nor the next or the next. Days grew to weeks and until the carnival left the small town of Acalypha. I never missed a night and watched the parade from the foot of the bridge but I never saw the pink-haired boy again. I learned that he wasn't part of the caravan and he was a guest who insisted to perform. They told me that he was looking for his father. He might've fled to another town, they said. My heart ached and I got lonely at the word. He might've gone to see the world. My father even discovered about my short escapes and punished me and locked me up until he says that I can go out. But, when? When? When will I see the boy again?

My days were spent inside my prison cage, also known as my room. It was lonely and quiet and sickening. Yes, I have grown weary of my life. I've grown to envy the flowers and the commoners outside the manor's walls. I've meant to escape for years now but I never dared to... until I saw the pink-haired boy and his eyes of different colors in a dream. I saw how he breathed fire just like how he did in the parade. I saw many things... but everything didn't mean a thing except a word. Freedom. I needed freedom and I saw it in his eyes. I need that kind of freedom.

Everything changed one night. I became desperate, more desperate than before. I packed a few of my belongings and my mother's collection of keys. If I need anything more than this comfort, it was my freedom. I knew it was going to be my father's last straw but he did betray me before I did. It pains me to leave the house I spent so much time in but the world is bigger than this. I cannot be tied forever. I have my own life. I'm tired of the same crap. I'm tired of being cage. I just wanted to be free. With one final glance around my room, I jumped off my balcony and muttered a silent prayer of getting out of the vicinity alive.

Years have passed and lived in a city called Magnolia. My father never really severed his ties of me and continued to bug me with threats. He even did as far as threatening the University I especially chose to study at. I was forced to transfer to a smaller college and continued my education. Life wasn't as easy as it was before but I was happy and contented... until my bastard of a father threatened to buy the apartment complex I was staying at and destroy it. I was beyond furious! Who one earth does as far as that? It was stupid and dumb and just plain stupid! I was left with no choice but to go back and face him. That time, I was filled with resolve. No, I'm not going to be destroyed again.

I was seventeen when I came back to Acalypha, the town where I was born in to severe ties with my father. With a firm decision and a hardened heart, I went to face him. When I arrived, nothing really changed. He was still the same man who locked me up. I can almost laugh at how he similar he was as to before. But, I did not and cannot. He promised to marry me off! I wasn't angry; I was disgusted! Not only did he abandon me but, he's also trying to sell me off. And, to an old man, too. I closed my eyes as I exclaimed not to do so. What was even more surprising is that he didn't even get angry... He just disowned me with a straight face. I felt... beyond remorse. I never felt so miserable. Did my father really see me as something as lowly as an object? I went back to reject him... yet he rejected me first. I left with a heavy heart and an empty surname.

My tears were falling when I found myself walking on the streets of the well-lit village of Acalypha. My father, the last of my family, disowned me like I didn't matter at all. I looked around. This might be the last time that I see the town I was born at. Acalypha didn't change at all. It's been ten years since I last saw the village this bright. I smiled, despite the tears. It was as starry as tonight, too. I gripped my baggage's handle tighter as I watched people pass me by. The carnival's parade will pass any minute now. I slowly shuffled towards the foot of the bridge where I used to stand and watch. I don't even know why my emotions are overwhelming me now. I was supposed to be happy now that my father severed ties with me and left me fully free. I was already free of his clutches... I waited for the familiar whistle signalled by the band major. This might be the last time, too. I wiped the tears off my face and patiently stood in place. The carnival is going to be great tonight, too.

There it was with all its light and glory. I gave out a huge sigh as I tried to calm myself down. It was painful but it definitely when I chose. This carnival showed me what happiness means. It's doing what you want to do and be happy with whatever the outcomes will be. I watched as the familiar floats pass me by with their performers still leaving me in awe. That was then I saw what I secretly hoped for: the tongues of flames blown by the resident fire master.

I felt unexplained surges of emotions as I watched him blow after blows of flames. My tears kept falling and uncontrollably blur my vision. It was almost sickening how much of a familiarity it was... until I saw a blur of pink bellow flames. I hugged myself as I watch the boy I readily forgot all these years. He was the reason I found the strength to break out and find my own self. I felt myself sob at the sight but it wasn't because of the misery that my father rejected me for the last time. There was contentment... peace... and freedom. For the first time in years, I felt free.

"Oh, shit! Miss! Hey! Shit!"

I sniffed as I saw him jump off the float, exclaiming chains of curses. But, it didn't even bother me at all. My tears are still falling and I can even say a word. I felt and heard something spray. I was snapped out of my emotion attack. My baggage wad burning a while ago and the pink-haired boy just extinguished it. It was ridiculous of me but I didn't even have the strength to get angry. I sniffed as I felt his warm and rough hands wipe off the tears from my face quite harshly. Then, I just laughed with my tears falling when an ebony-haired male whacked the back of his head and head-butted him. They bantered and subsequently stopped when a scarlet-haired lady came to throw them off. I guess, I never really knew him but the warmth I felt ten years ago never really went away. Muttering silent words of gratitude, I spun my heel and headed towards the train station, ready to start a new life.

My life was peaceful and quiet the seven years I lived off alone. I ended up becoming a writer and met friends in the process. I finished my education at the small college which came to love and is planning to publish my third book soon. It has been seven years since I left my hometown and my father died a year ago. We ended reconciling a few years back. I guess, I still love him so stubbornly. He was my only family left until he passed away, too. It was hard, dealing with the fact that I am the only one left now. Well, it was hard at first but things didn't really change.

It's my father's first year death anniversary and I am now ready to go back to Acalypha. It's not really good to be dealing over the things of the past and things sure have changed over the years I stayed in the city. I heard about how things went downhill and the carnival stopped coming to town six years ago. It made me sad but that's how life is. About the boy who I last saw seven years ago, well... We never saw each other again. The world, really, is such a huge place. But, I know, I will never forget about him. Like, ever.

I stepped out of the train and stretched. Maybe I can find some inspiration around here. With a smile on my face, I looked up at the starry night sky. It's been seventeen years since I first saw the same sky, and I saw that one person which pushed me to change the course of my life. Humming the usual carnival tune, I walked towards the village's Centro, hoping to find a hotel to spend the night.

I looked around the square. The same placement of booths and stalls. Who mentioned about change, anyway? I walked towards the foot of the bridge which I usually stand in time for the carnival's entrance parade. I smiled and closed my eyes, imagining as the crowd gathered around me. It's about time for the band major to blow his whistle... and a whistle was blown.

I opened my eyes and I saw lights. My eyes got even wider at the sight of the familiar floats... but not with same people. It was even more beautiful than the parade I witnessed seventeen years ago. I felt familiar warmth at the sight of the parade and felt tears blur my vision. It was different but it induced the same feelings. I wiped my tears and smiled. I watched as the performers did their thing.

"They've been doing this for three years now. Those people from Fairy Tail Inc., huh? Didn't the boss find his girlfriend yet?"

I turned to see an elderly couple chuckled by themselves. One answered, "Well, it's nice to see the parade come alive, too, right?" I smiled in agreement. Yes, it is good to see the parade come alive. Then, my eyes locked with proud onyx ones. I blinked in confusion and got shocked. The pink-haired boy from before. I smiled as I noticed him looking at this way. I felt the old but strange sensation when he grinned back, while placing the torch near his mouth and blew. I kind of expected him to look away but then, he landed right in front of me. I felt my heart hammer against my chest and my legs are turning to jelly. He gave me a face-splitting grin which made everything worse. This is the man who change my life and I have to thank him properly.

"Finally! Damn that ice princess, his plan actually worked! I've been spending all these years just to run this parade, you know."

I blinked in confusion as he held his hand in front of me. "Hi! I've been meaning to find you since forever. I mean, yeah, forever. Will you marry me then?" He actually said when someone threw a gauntlet and hit his head. "Idiot! You don't immediately ask for her to marry you! Are you really as dumb as that, flame shit?!"

"Are you fucking kidding me, stripper!? We've been looking for seven years! It's only right for the boyfriend to marry the girlfriend!"

I scrunched my brows together as the familiar half-naked, black-haired guy head-butted the pink-haired man in front of me. I remember what he said and felt my face getting warmer. I felt strange but it is pleasant. I looked at the both of them and now, they're cowering over the same scarlet-haired woman clad in armor. "Are you fighting?!" Comically, they answered at the same time, "No, ma'am!" which made me laugh. I noticed them turn to me and I immediately stopped.

"W-well, I'm Natsu... Your long lost-"

"Don't listen to him. He's stupid. Even thinks you're his girlfriend aftet he wiped your tears seven years ago. Name's Gray Fullbuster, anyway."

"Dammit, Ice Knuckles! She's supposed to say her name after I say mine!"

I grinned, trying to ignore the blush that's creeping on my face. "H-Hi, I'm-" Then, a strong grip held my hand and I turn to the girl. "Erza Scarlet. Honored to meet you... N-n-natsu's g-g-girl-f-friend. If he hurts you, just tell me and I'll gladly chop him off to pieces for you." I raised a brow at her red face and just giggled at her demeanor. I turned to the bantering grown men in front of me.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to finally meet you after seventeen years and no, I'm not his girlfriend nor will I marry him."

They stopped and gave me their signature, I guess, smiles. "Well, I'm Natsu Dragneel, Luigi! Can we get married now?" Then, Erza just smacked him, earning an 'eep!' from me. I guess, I'll just see how things will turn out. I continued to watch the parade as the pink-haired boy turned to man continued to bug me. At least, I know his name now, finally after seventeen years of waiting.

Right, I fell in love once upon a summer night in a carnival's entrance parade and I never regretted ever sneaking out just to see the same parade every night. Just like what I said, it wasn't magical but I could never ask for a different setting. I fell in love with the same pyromaniac pink-haired boy who happened to have lost his father and went to find him in the carnival. I fell in love with the idiotic teenager who burnt my baggage and tried to wipe my tears off my face. Finally, I fell so deeply in love with a pink-haired man who asked to marry me before even introducing his name to me who happened to strive for the parade to have a re-run which eventually brought us back to each other.

All it took was the band major's whistle... those tongues of flames... and those eyes. Finally, I fell in love and found myself once upon a summer night in a carnival's entrance parade.


End file.
